Troublesome Twin Fruits Basket
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL WE FINISH OUR "I'm In The Book" SERIES     WILL BE RE-WRITTEN   Tohru finds her long lost sister; and shes her twin, but the exact oppisite of her. What happens when they find out the ironic past of one Sakura Honda?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Messy birthdays

"ahhh" I sighed as I scratched the back of my head. Today was going to be a wonderful day and it's even more special because today is... My birthday! I have been waiting ages for this day. It is the first birthday that I'll get to spend with the Sohma's, which makes it even more special. I looked over at the clock by my bed, it was eight in the morning, good thing it was a Saturday or i would be late for school I chuckled to myself as i got out of bed and began to get ready.

"hey finally you're awake..." I looked over at Kyo and Shigure who had some sort of food creamed into their hair and it was all over the kitchen. I looked around and saw a small fire still burning on the stove top and the whole house smelt as if something had been badly burnt. "umm what happend in here are you guys ok?" Shigure grabbed the fire extinguisher and went over to the stove. _Psssssh. _"good morning..." i turned around and saw Yuki standing their rubbing his eyes trying to keep awake. "ummm Shigure what happen here...did i miss something?" Yuki walked past me and towards the front door. "hey what's up?" asked a very calm and collected version of Haru. Shigure went and stood beside Yuki in front of Haru and scratched his head before speaking. "ummm well you see since today is Tohru's birthday-" Yuki's eyes got very big for a moment before he whipped around to face me with a confused look on his face, "it's your birthday Tohru-kun?" i nodded slowly and out of the corner of my eye i saw Kyo snickering quietly, "wow," he said. "you didn't even remember her birthday, how nice of you. Me and Shigure remembered and we even tried to cook her breakfast." Yuki looked past Kyo and into the batter covered kitchen. "emphasis on tried i guess..." Kyo stormed up to yuki and stopped only inches fro his face. "what was that you stupid rat, you think you're better at cooking then me well i'd like to see you try and cook with Shigure who always has _suggestions _on how to make the meal better..." i looked at Shigure and he shrugged, so i looked back towards yuki and Kyo who were almost nose to nose by now. "you know what i quit you can make her meal by yourself i don't care an-" kyo's eyes widened as if he just realised what he had said. Yuki smacked himself in the forehead and mummered something about a stupid cat before walking past Kyo and into the kitchen. "umm Tohru i didn't mean that it's just you know the rat and umm," Kyo sighed and blushed a little before walking up to Tohru to wish her a happy birthday. "umm hey-uhhh-" i looked at Kyo and he looked up at me too, i took a steep forwards to join him at the bottom of the stairs, but i lost my footing on the third step to the bottom and began to plummet to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a fast moving blur rush towards the base of the staircase. _Poof_. I looked up expecting to see a very angry looking orange cat, but instead i saw a white and black spotted cow sitting in front of me looking at his feet. "haru?" the cow looked up at me and grinned, "i saw you falling and Kyo wouldn't move," haru nodded his head towards a dazed looking Kyo who had hit his head while being pushed out of the way. "so i decided to catch you...but then you hugged me and well... I guess you can see what happen from there." i giggled and rushed forwards to thank Haru, i hugged around his neck and then let go. Yuki walked in and looked around with a confused look on his face. "ha ha ha" i laughed and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Yuki looked at me and i laughed even louder, right in the middle of the hair on yuki's forehead there was a thick clump of the mystery batter from the kitchen. I couldn't talk so i just pointed to his head and tried to regain control. Yuki crossed his eyes trying to locate the batter in his hair, i passed by him and grabbed a towel from the kitchen and walked back out to him. I walked over and began to clean his hair. "uhh, miss Honda do you think it would be ok if we were to order in for you're birthday breakfast, i don't think many of us in this house, except for you of course, is very good with cooking." i laughed and nodded as a cow walked through the kitchen entrance and came to stand by yuki-kun. _Poof. _"ahhhh!" i yelled as yuki slapped his head as Haru began looking for his clothes again, "you know you really do have the worst timing ever." yuki sighed as he tossed Haru his pants and walked out of the kitchen to go find Tohru and finally wish her a happy birthday.

Chapter 2

Something found

I continued to walk not really sure of where i was going but i had just visited with my, new found, grandpa and he said that i would be able to find her here...somewhere around here. I kept walking until i came across a little house surrounded by trees. "honestly who would even decide to put a house here... It's like the middle of no where out here." i grumbled as i took a step forward, then i stopped suddenly i was scared. _Oh my gosh. _I thought. _I have no clue what I'm going to say to her when i find her anyways so what's the point. _I started to turn away when i heard something at the back of my mind keep nagging at me to go forwards, to go and look for her. _A conscience? _I thought. _Did i even have a conscience? _Then a flash back came, a flash back of the day before...the day i learnt i was adopted.

"Tolu-kun, can you come down here please we have something important to tell you." i had heard my parents yell form downstairs." in my mind i was going thru a list of things that they could have figured out about._ did they figure out about the test i failed in science...nah they couldn't have...i hope._ I walked down the stairs and plopped down on the cushion in front of them and i watched as they began to look at me with very scared looks. "what did you want me for?" i yelled. I saw my mom elbow my dad in the ribs. "owww!" he said, my mom just rolled her eyes and ushered him to talk. "well uhh, you see the thing ummm is that uhhh..." my dad tugged at the collar of his blue shirt as if suddenly it was to small for him. I looked at both of my parents and yelled, "spit it out will ya!" my mom looked at me and sighed, "fine", she said. "the thing you're dad was trying to say is that, well, honey" my mom reached across the table and took my hand. "honey you're adopted." at that point my jaw hit the ground. My parents, that i have known for my whole life, weren't even my parents? I tried to listen as they gave m facts and facts of ho come i was adopted and from who... But i didn't care. Then some thing caught my attention. "whoa whoa whoa" i said, as i looked at my parents. "mom did i just hear you say i had a twin sister?" my mom nodded before speaking. "her name is Tohru Honda." i nodded and stood up. That was the exact moment i decided to go and find her... And i left the same night.

So now I'm standing in front of what i hope is Tohru's new place...then i saw him on the _roof? _A guy with orange hair was just lying on the roof sleeping maybe. I picked up an apple i had snagged at my grandpa's house before i left and walked out from behind the bush. "hey orangey!" i yelled as i chucked the little red apple over my head and hit the guy in the head. I ducked beneath a bush and watched as he fell from the roof and hit the ground below. He stood up and started to yell, "who's there come out and fight you coward." i chuckled as i stepped out from behind the bush and stood a few feet away from him. He looked at me and a look of confusion crossed his face then he said, "Tohru?" _ahhh so she is here. _I thought. "nope guess again orangey." just then a girl who looked just like me came out of the house and ran into orangey and the weirdest thing happened...he turned into a cat! _Poof_. Him and the girl looked at me then she picked up the cat and ran inside without looking back. The only thing that was going thru my mind was..._what just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Odd Introductions

I walked into the kitchen holding a very angry orange cat. As we came to a stop by the table Kyo jumped out of my arms and onto the floor. "Kyo what happend! I went outside to get you and you were standing there with you're fist up yelling at something, and then a girl came out and-" I gasped. "Kyo did that girl see you transform?What is she doing here?Do you know her Kyo?" Now I was panicing. If that girl had seen Kyo transform the secret of the zodiac could be in SERIOUS trouble. _Ding-Dong_. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. I looked over at Kyo, who was sitting in a corner scowling at the wall with his back towards me. I descided it would be best if I answered the door insted... I turned the corner and saw Yuki talking to someone in the door way, I guess I was to late to get to the door. I walked a little closer to get a better look at who was at the door...IT WAS THE GIRL FROM THE YARD! Yuki turned and looked at me and grinned a little, a grin so small that would whouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking for it. "Ah Miss Honda-san,I was just about to come get you. This is Tohlu and she says she is a friend of yours...Is that true?" I looked over at the girl in the doorway, she had long light brown hair with streaks of pink and puple coloured into it, I looked at her nose, their was a tiny hopped nose ring hooked to the bottom of right nostrile. Her plump lips were coloured black to match the rest of the makeup she was wearing, her tank top was a hot pink type of colour and she was wearing a black and red plaid short skirt. Her right hand was leaning up againgst the door frame and her left hand dangled losely at her side. I watched as Yuki gestured for Tohlu to come in. I watched, un-able to speak as she glidded over to me her black army style boots slidding across the floor with her, she stopped a foot away from me and began to talk. "S'up?" "Umm ahh ohh" I swallowed and tried to regain the abilitly to speak. "Umm I'm sorry but I don't think I know you...Who are you?" I watched as Tohlu just smicrked and said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuki begin to get more and more tense with each moment Tholu didn't speak. "Oh my bad, I'm-" _POOF! _I stole a look into the kitchen and saw Kyo, who was only wearing pants, try to pull a shirt over his head. I looked over and Yuki looked just as paniced as I was. I watched as he slowly and calmly walked over to Tholu and grabbed her hand and turned her around to face the door. "Umm Miss Honda, you and Tohlu-san should go out and talk in the front yard... It's still kinda smoky in here and I wouldn't want anything to cause you two trouble while you speak." I nodded and looked at Tohlu who yanked her hand out of Yuki's vioently. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN...YOU HEAR ME NEVER!" Tholu stormed out of the house and sat cross legged on the porche in the front yard,her back to the door. Tohlu broght her fist up and punched one of the wooden bars that hold up the thin roof over the porche, I watched as it shook a little before finally stopping. "ARE YOU COMING OR DO I HAVE TO BRING YOU OUT HERE MYSELF?" I rushed forward to the door stopping only when I reached Yuki's side. Yuki sighed before talking, "She makes even the cat look calm." Just then Kyo popped his head out of the kitchen door and gave Yuki an evil stare. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU RAT?" Yuki sighed and beagn to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. Kyo was at the base of the stairs yelling at him, "STOP IGNORING ME... I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME,get down here and fight like a man...What are you a mouse." Kyo paused to think for a seconde while Yuki turned around to stare at him from the top of the stairs. "I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING FUNNY BY THAT EIETHER!" I laughed and walked outside to go and speak with Tohlu...And to figure out why she was here, looking for me.

Chapter 4

Strange meetings

I can't believe that that guy... Was that even a guy? Any way I can't belived he TOUCHED me. I sat there and just tried to calm down and wait for Tohru. She was taking a super long time to come out side... I heard the front door open and waited for Tohru to come and sit in front of me. I waited for a few seconds for her to come and join me...but she never did. I could hear someone shuffling around on the deck near me. I jumped up and turned towards the source of the noice. "THORU COME ON YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME AND SIT-" I looked down and lying infront of me was a guy who looked about the same age as me and had very odd hair. His hair had a black base which was almost entierly covered up with the white hair which was on top of his head. I looked down at his clothes and noticed that he dressed alot like me... The only difference was that he was a guy. He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. "Ummm,hey?" I looked down at my boots as he shifted his weight to sit cross legged in front of me. I sat down a cross from him and twirled my hair around my fingers. "Ohh sorry about that I thought you were Tohru I really have to talk to her right now so... Wait a minute who are you?" The goth guy infront of me just sat there and stared at me, I snapped my fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention. "Uhh hello anybody in there?" I said as I tapped on the side of his head with my fist. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes before repeating my question. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him. He looked at me as if he had just realised something. "Are you and Tohru releated in any way...You look ALOT like her." I watched as he tried to reach up and touch my hair, in a swift motion I grabbed his fingers and pulled them them back until they almost touched his wrist. I stood up and pushed him over. He was now lying on the ground clutching his hand and holding it against his chest. I walked over to him and steeped on his chest pinning him to the ground. "THAT'S WHY NO ONE EVER TOUCHES ME...YOU GOT IT?" I yelled down at him. I lifted my boot off of the guy and sat down again across from him again. "Look I'm sorry it's just that no one is ever supposed to touch me...Ok?" I sighed. "I'm Tohlu, who are you... and why is Tohru living with old men?" I saw a flash of anger go thru the teenagers eyes. "Look I'm not an old man this is just my naturel hair colour!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the entrance to the house. There was still no sign of Tohru. "Whatever...so you never answered what's your name?" "My name is Haru." I nodded, Haru was a cool name I guess. "Hey," I said. "I'm thirsty you wanna go get me something to drink?" Haru looked up at me. "Why would I go get you a drink" He layed back so he was balancing with his elbows on the porche. I looked at him and stood up so I was towering over him. "HEY! I'm a guest here shouldn't you get me something to drink if I want it. So... GO GET ME A DRINK!" Haru shook his head and frowned. "I'm a guest here to." Haru sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll go get you lemonade if you want it." I made my way over to the door and waited for Haru to come back. I saw the front door slide open very quickly. I chuckled and stuck my foot in the entrance and waited for Haru to step forward. "AHHHHH!" I heard Haru yell as he tripped over my boot, and began to plummet to the ground. I looked up and noticed two glasses of lemonade falling to the ground. I stuck out my hand and grabbed one of them before they had the chance to fall on the guy below me. I looked down and laughed as Haru started to stand up slowly, he looked over at me and frowned...Something had chanced in his eyes. He seemed to be very angry. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Just as Haru was about to lunge at me orangey and the girly dude came out and grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him back. "HARU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING... YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" The orange haired dude said. "Kyo I've already hit Yuki haven't I?"I looked over at the guy with orange hair, Kyo I guess his name was, Kyo laughed. I looked over at the guy beside, and guessing by the look of hurt on his face I think that would be Yuki. Yuki and Kyo struggled to keep Haru back. I walked and stood in front of them only a few feet away. "Why don't you let him go...He won't be able to hit me anyway." "Ahh Tohlu I don-" "I said LET HIM GO!" I interrupted Yuki. Both boys shrugged and released the grip on Haru's shoulders. "I'll GET YOU YOU THINK YO-" Just as Haru was about to hit me I dodged to the side letting him pass me. As he passed I jabbed him in the side of the ribs with two fingers. I watched as Haru crumbled under my touch. I turned around to look at Yuki and Kyo who both looked at me with faces of amazment. "how uhh what did you just do?" I shrugged as the door opened and reveled a very scared looking Tohru. "TOHLU WHAT HAPPENED?" I looked at Tohru. "Oh well you see I'm very into arcupuncture...Mainly pressur points. Don't worry about him." I pointed to Haru. "He should wake up in a few minutes." I turned arouned and walked in side. "Come on Tohru I still need to talk to you. Let's go." With that me and Tohru left to go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Hearing the Truth

I sat down infront of Tohlu and tried to organize my toughts. Tohlu coughed and I looked up from my feet to look at her. "Look," Tohlu sighed. "I'm not gonna make this all dramatic and cheesy like it probably should be, I'm just gonna come out and say it... Tohru I'm your sister, your twin sister to be exact." My jaw hit the ground. I wasn't expecting anything like that. I opened my mouth to speak but it's as if I forgot how to talk. _THUMP!_ I looked over to see Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Haru all on the floor next to the front door. "Umm we were ahh." I giggled as Shigure stuttered to find an explination for all of them on the floor. I looked over at Tohlu, she was slowly standing up and walked over to the pile of boys at the door. "What exactly do you think you guys were doing outside the door?" Tohlu spoke in such a calm tone that even Kyo shivered a bit before meeting her eyes. "WERE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!" The calm tone was gone and replaced by a very angry tone. Kyo stood up along with everyone else who was in the huddle. "How do we know your not lying.. How do we know your really her twin?" Yuki and Haru smacked their heads while Shigure just looked down. "You stupid cat. Have you even looked at Tohlu she looks exactly like Tohru..." Yuki shighed as Kyo kept looking back and forth between me and Tohlu. "Well since you guys were listening to us talk we don't have to repeat it to you so...What do we do now?" Tohlu looked as if she had calmed down quite alot and she had now taken her spot in front of me again. "Well Tohlu do you have a place to stay?" Shigure came over and stood beside the table we were sitting at. I looked at Tohlu and she shrruged and looked down. "Well I ran away from my fake parents, and when I went to visit our grandpa he seemed to have his hands full...So I guess I don't." Shigure looked down at Tohlu and then towards the crowd of boys, then finally his eyes came to a stop on me. "Well here we treat Tohru like family, and since you're Tohru's family you should stay here!" I looked behind Shigure at Yuki Kyo and Haru. Haru was trying very hard not to laugh as Yuki and Kyo ran towards Shigure and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Shigure can we talk to you outside?" Yuki said. "You should come too Miss Honda this involes you too." I nodded and stood up and followed everyone outside. As we passed Haru he grabbed Yuki by the arm to stop him. "Can I come to I don't want to be left alone with her." Haru nodded his head towards Tohlu who was leaning up against the wall reading a book that used to be on the table. Yuki shook his head no. "As long as you don't touch her you should be ok..." Yuki yanked his arm out of Haru's grip and headed for the door. I looked back and gave Haru and encouraging smile.I just hopped Tohlu won't hurt him...And that he wouldn't hurt Tohlu.

Kyo and Yuki let go of Shigure and he fell to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND INVITING RANDOM GIRLS TO STAY AT OUR HOUSE WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO US FIRST!" Shigure sighed and looked up at Kyo. "Well you see Kyo this is technicly my house, and you wouldn't want Tohru's sister living in a tent would you?" Kyo looked at me and frowned. "Well I don't see why she had to stay HERE." Yuki frowned and looked at me. "Miss Honda, what would you like to happen?" I looked at eaach boy standing in front of me before I finally spoke again. "Well, if it's alright, I wouldn't mind having my sister here for a while. I would like to get to know her a bit." Shigure clapped his hands together and turned to walk inside. "Well it's decsided, Tohlu is staying." Kyo sighed and looked down at his dragging feet as he walked inside, following Shigure. "Well it seems as though we will be having another person in the house." I jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice, I smilled and grabbed his arm. "Let's go inside and get everything set up for Tohlu. I guess she'll be sleeping in my room from now on." Yuki smiled slightly at me and we both walked to the door together.

Chpater 6

Spa Day Disaster

Haru and I were just sitting in silence, in the kitchen, for about five minutes when I fiinally heard the front door open. "Tohlu where are you?" I heard Shigure walk into the kitchen and then stop. "Tholu it's been discided you're staying!" Shigure smilied and began to walk towards the stairs to go up to his room. I looked over at Tohru Yuki and Kyo who were all staring at me and Haru. I looked over and saw that Haru was staring at me. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I yelled and Haru jumped. I sighed and put my head on the table. "I'm so tierd." I yawned, I hadn't slept since I left my old house yesterday. _BRING BRING. _I heard the phone ringing in a different room. "I'll get it. It's probably Uo and Hana to make sure I'm getting ready to go to the spa today." Tohru walked off into a diferent room. I lifted my head of the table and saw that Kyo and Yuki were now sitting on both sides of Haru and they were all looking at me. "SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" All three boys looked in different directions trying to cover up the fact that they were all watching me. Tohru hung up the phone and came back into the kitchen. "I'll be leaving in a while." I looked over at the line of boys and sighed. "Does this meen I'm staying here with them." Tohru looked at me and frowned slightly. "TOHLU I FORGOT TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY TOO!...I have an idea why don't you come with us?" "Wow you can't even remember your twins birthday." I looked over at the boys just as Yuki and Kyo both smacked Haru in the back of the head. "HEY what was that for?" Haru yelled. "For saying stupid things!" Kyo yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "No thanks I'm not really the spa type...But why don't you invite Kyo, he could dye his hair a normal colour." Kyo looked at me as Haru and Yuki snickered beside him. "Hey you shouldn't be laughing you two." I pointed to Haru then to Yuki. "You could dye your hair one colour this time insteed of two and you could actually get a guys hair cut." I turned back to Tohru as the three boys were quietly fumming behind me. "You can go without me. I'm kinda tierd anyway I think I'll just stay here today. It gives me a chance to get to know the guys better." Tohru nodded and giggled before walking upstairs to get ready.

Ten minutes later Tohru was gone and the house became very awkardly quiet. I was sitting outside with my back towards the entrance. I was reading one of the aucupunture books I had gotten from the library when I heard someone trying to quietly sneak out the door without me knowing. "You know I can hear you right?" I turned around and saw Haru leaning up against the door frame with one hand in his pocket. "I thought you could...Anyway can you come inside we, uhhh, need to talk to you." I shrugged and followed Haru into the living room where Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki were all sitting on a small couch on the side of the room. I saw an empty seat infront of them so I took it and sat down. "HEY WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT?" Haru yelled at the boys. They all shrugged and Kyo snickered,"Why don't you sit on the floor...Or you could it with Tohlu." All four boys turned slowly to look at me. I laughed and they all seemed to relax a little. "Ha ha ha like I would let any of you sit with me!" I laughed again and Haru sighed and slumpped onto the floor near the couch. "What do you guys want anyway. You know I hate being bothered..." I saw everyone tensse up again and I sighed...This was going to be a VERY long day. "Well Miss-Tohlu, we have to, ummm ahhh uhhh..." I looked at Yuki as he tried to figure out what he was going to say next. "Well we have to ask you something, if that's alright with you that is." I saw Kyo tapping his foot obviously very annoyed. "WILL YOU ASK HER ALREADY YOU STUPID RAT?" I looked at Kyo. "Since you guys can't descide what you're question is do you think I could ask you something." They all nodded so I continued. "Well I have to say two things. First off : Kyo why did you just call Yuki a rat...I mean if your gonna call him an animal you might as well call him something offensive, like a cow or something!" "HEY WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST COWS!" I looked at Haru. "Haru why do you care it's not like I'm going to be calling you a cow." Haru looked down and frowned. "Anyway my second question, which I have been meaning to ask since the first time I saw you Kyo. WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU TURN INTO A CAT THIS MORNING?" Yuki, Haru, and Shigure all looked at Kyo. "You did what?" Yuki stood up and walked over to Kyo. "You did it again didn't you. Only YOU could mess this up TWICE." Kyo opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but a different voice interrupted him. "Well she was going to find out sooner or later." Everyone turned to look at Haru and he shrugged. "If we could tell Tohru why can't we tell her twin sister?" Before any one had any time to protest Haru walked up to me and began to explain the situation. "Well Tohlu this is kinda difficult for me to say but...We are all possesed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac...Oh and the cat too, that would be Kyo. If we get hugged by someone from the opposite gender we turn into a zodiac animal." After Haru was done speaking he went over to stand by the other three boys. Kyo grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room. _THUMP. _I looked up to see that Haru landed on me, Haru had knocked me out of my chair so we were both on splawed on the floor. _POOF._ I looked up, and I saw a black and white cow standing over me where Haru had been. "Ohh so Haru is year of the cow...I understand." I nodded slighty and looked up at the cow. "Hey do you mind getting off of me?" "Sure no probable." I looked up and noticed that the cow had started to talk. "Oh and you can talk too... Ok then?" I looked over at Kyo, Yuki and Shigure who all looked VERY angry. Haru looked at Kyo. "Hey why did you throw me anyway?" Kyo sighed and threw his hands in the air. "FOR SAYING STUPID THINGS...AGAIN!" "Miss Tohlu aren't you a little confused?" I shook my head no. "Not really I don't know why but I probbly should be." I shrugged as all of the boys just starred at me. "SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE TO STOP STARING AT ME IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!" I yelled then ran outside to calm down...And let Haru become more human like. 


End file.
